Just the Way it is
by Shinigamixyz012
Summary: ShinjixAsuka WAFF. Warning : Alternate Universe alert. Quite OOC & i loved it.:D and for those eva fanatics , pls visit my blog , posted inside and in my profile. THANKS! love you all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters. Hideaki Anno does and that's it.

A/N : A newbie author and her first fanfic, so am begging for kindness. Okay okay, flamers are all welcome but please, gimme a break, give out some mercy. And for those constructive criticizers , thanks in advance. && Pls visit my blog if you have some spare time , **triplew(dot)eva-rything(dot)blogspot(dot)com** , thanks.

OOC ALert , I warned you , this is an Alternate Universe fic , i'm the writer , I could do whatever I want , so don't blame me if for you , it sucks.(: We have our own opinions , I can't blame you for that either.

ShinjiXAsuka WAFF.

--

**"Just the way it is"**

**By: Shinigamixyz012**

**First Chapter **: Inner Thoughts

--

_"I started to hate you, when I realized I love you.."_

He's simple, he's kind..

Caring, thoughtful, good-natured, innocent? hehe. And all those positive stuffs.

Well, I guess he's simply 'him'.

We've been friends since childhood. Yep! We've known each other for that long already. And nothing has changed. Maybe a few things did change but nothing more regarding the relationship that we have. For 12 years, he's always been there whenever I needed him and until now, he has never left me alone. It's like we're best of friends or more like brothers and sisters. Never did I think of him as more than that or did I imagine that we'll get involved romantically.

_"Liar.."_

Okay, I guess I keep on dismissing the thought because I know that we'll never reach that stage. Or will we? No, no, no, impossible. Or is it possible? What the heck! I dunno what to think already. My head is filled with thoughts of him. It started when we were 14 years old. I think it's natural because we've been together almost everyday of our lives. Going to school together, eating lunch together, going home together, and we even live in the same apartment building! Yeah, we do, and so what? Haha! I better dismiss these thoughts coz I know I'm already used to it.

1:00am

I looked at the clock and it says 1:00am. Gawsh, I'm up for 3 hours now! I can't believe what you're doing to me Ikari! Argh! Stop it now myself , you have to sleep or you'll get up late for school. Ow , hehe , I remember , he's such a sleepyhead. I have to drag him from his room to school so that we'll be able to catch up for our first class in time. What an idiot. But , I soooo love the scene where he was lying in bed , mouth-opened , with a small drool hangin' in it, haha, he's like a sleeping child drifted in his endless sleep. When we were , hmmm , I think 3-5 years of age , we used to sleep in the same bed. I often had nightmares during those nights , and he's always there to comfort me. My parents and his parents are working in the same field , so whenever my parents were out , so as he's parents , that's why we end up sleeping together instead of being alone the whole night. I was weak , and he became my strength. I have my own simple ways in thanking him and i hope that somehow , they're recognized. Now that we're already 16 years old , he's grown a lot you know , I dunno if something will ever change between the two of us. Now , he's starting to get on my nerves. Dunno, I easily get irritated when he's around. I just hope everything will be okay. I dont want us to separate , that's for real. I dunno why , it's not like i can't live without him but... *sigh , who knows. Maybe I really can't.

He's my Shinji Ikari and I will always be his Asuka Langley Soryu.

And after that last thought , everything went black.

--

_To be continued.._

--

A/N : a little short ne ? Well , that's Asuka-chan's POV guys. Not your ordinary Asuka-chan , this time , she's relying on Shinji. (: hehe. But oops , things may change , and I still havent decided what the ending should be. So that's it. So long folks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters. Hideaki Anno does and that's it.

A/N : Chapter Two's up.

--

**"Just the way it is"**

**By: Shinigamixyz012**

**Second Chapter **: Childhood Friends

--

_*Ding Dong_

_*Ding Dong_

A guy wearing his usual school uniform has rang the doorbell twice before he was greeted by a smiling woman.

"Oh my , Shinji-kun!"

"Good morning , is Asuka still there?" , he said as he bowed to Asuka's mother.

"Yes , I think she's still in bed. Maybe she did sleep late again last night. Could you go check her in her room while I prepare breakfast?" , with that Shinji nodded and went in as Mrs. Soryu made her way to the kitchen.

--

Shinji knocked two times and didnt receive any response from his friend so he decided to enter the room. It's not his first time in her room and they're like best of friends so he thinks that it's not like evading her privacy or something. On the other hand , Asuka's been doing this kinda stuff almost everyday. So he's wondering why he's the one who's doing this kind of thing right now.

_"She's been sleeping a little late for the past few days , I wonder what she's thinking every night. Maybe it's insomnia but.. she hasn't experienced that before."_ , Shinji's thoughts were interrupted when the redhead muttered something.

"Asuka ? Asuka ? Time to get up pretty face. We'll be late for school.." , He shooked Asuka several times but nothing happened. After some more minutes of Shinji saying 'wake up' Asuka responded by saying ,

"Hmmmm ?" , yeah , just that.

"Okay , Asuka. You really have to open your eyes now or else , I'll-kiss-youuuuuu.." , with that Shinji removed Asuka's blanket , kneeled on top of her sleeping form , pinned her both hands beside her head , and silly Shinji started making this kissy kissy face. Finally , pretty face started to open her eyes slightly.

"Shin-jin ? hmmm.." , she was about to yawn , and was going to use her hands to cover her mouth when suddenly she noticed something. Shinji's on top of her , he's pinned her , and he's making a lovey-dovey face while leaning towards her face.

"WHAT THE--- ! SHINJI ! CUT IT OUT ! What do you think you're doing to me!?" , She's now struggling to free herself from his grasp but Shinji's a man so he's stronger than her of course.

"At last , my princess is awake now. Good morning honey." , she stopped. Face flushed.

_"What? --is he saying?"_

"Hey , you're face's red Asuka-chan , do you have a fever?" , he then checked her temperature by touching her forehead with his forehead. Coz you know , he's using both of his hands in pinning her both arms right? That made her blushed even more.

"NO ! Now , could you get off of me HONEY !?" , now that was sarcasm but even if it was Asuka's still blushing and was trying to hide her red face by facing sidewards but Shinji could see it no matter what she does. That made him smile. _"I wonder why is she blushing?"_

"And what if i don't want to ? what will you do ?" , he raised a brow. She faced him again and now she's wearing a grin oh her face.

"I'm going to kick 'it' Shin-chan , so , now , what are YOU going to do ?" , Shinji's face didn't change. Actually , he's wearing the same grin. "No you won't do that Asuka-chan , right ? Coz if you do , you don't know what I can do." , he started to lean forward. Slowly , making his way to his target. Her... lips? Asuka's eyes widened. She never blinked. She's watching him with eyes wide open as he slowly lean forward almost kissing her.

_"Is he.. Is he!?.. Is he going to kiss me!? O-M-G!!!"_ , she closed her eyes , relaxed a bit , after a few minutes , Asuka with her eyes still closed and waiting for 'that' but.. _"Eh? Nothing happened?"_ , she slowly opened her eyes and saw him smiling.

"Shin-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!" , before she could finish talking , she was laughing it all off. He started attacking her stomach and she couldn't fight back. "Hey! Hahaha , Shinji ! we're going to.. hahaha ! be LATE !" , the tickling stopped and Asuka was catching her breath. Shinji on the other hand looked at his watch.

"SHIT !!! It's already 7:15 ! We're not going to make it for the first subject." , after leaving her bed , he picked up his bag and sat on her chair. "Go take a bath princess. Playtime's over." , he smiled warmly at her still smiling face.

"Shut up idiot. Playtime your face. We're going to make it if someone here didn't play with his princess. Hmmmm." , before getting her towel to head for the bathroom , Shinji helped Asuka to fix her bed. "No peeking Shinji got it !?"

"Yes ma'am. You know I won't." , thoughts started to engulf him.

--

It wasnt the first time they did that. Shinji's comfortable with Asuka around him and he only acts that way towards her. He has always been a shy guy when it comes to other people. Only few know the real him and it's okay with him. _"As long as she's with me , I don't care what other people may think. She believes in me though some things' changed a bit , I guess."_ Lately she's acting kinda weird when he's around. He doesnt know if it's just him thinking something weirdo against her friend but , he just can't figure it out. Sometimes she's sweet, and the next day she's not. Less talk , less laugh , less stories , less Asuka being naughty. _"I wonder if she's getting it the wrong way."_ They're teenagers now, but sometimes they can't help it. They behave like they're still a child. Is he crossing the border line? Should he still act like that towards her? Boys can't come near Asuka because they thought that Shinji and her are going out. Should he let her on her own now? _"No way , we made a vow."_ Yeah , they did. It was 8 years ago and he couldn't forget it. _"I have no plan in forgetting it. Never."_

"Shinji?"

He went back to his senses. Erased the thought.

"Right! Let's go!" , they left the apartment , hand in hand.

--

_To be continued.._

--

A/N : Another short chapter , yeah , I know , I know. Still , I made it with all of my heart. Geez , that's kinda cheesy. Well then , see you guys in the next chapter. Am busy updating mg blog.:D (together with reading Evangelion: Angelic Days (manga)) Am off. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters. Hideaki Anno does and that's it.

A/N : So here's chapter three.

--

**"Just the way it is"**

**By: Shinigamixyz012**

**Third Chapter **: New Comers.

--

"Good morning Asuka." , it's Hikari Horaki , the class representative and Asuka's best friend beside Shinji. She's just your average type of girl. Asuka and Hikari get along pretty well. They're sitting side by side in the classroom , 5 minutes earlier before the first bell rings.

"Hey! Zup ---"

"HUSH !! Asuka! lower your voice , someone might hear you." Asuka just giggled while Hikari was scanning around , eyeing if someone's behind them. "No one's in here Miss Horaki."

"Anyway , where's Shinji ? It's not natural for you to go to school without him. I wonder why he's not with you."

"ooohh , trying to change the subject aren't we?" , Asuka teased.

"Seriously.." , her friend answered.

"You're no fun Hikari."

"Fever , he has fever." , she added using a gloomy tone.

"It's ok Asuka , Shinji would be okay." , Hiraki answered , followed by a mild tap in Asuka's shoulders.

"Yep ! I know.. Hehe. It's not like he's dying Hikari , you silly." suddenly students started to enter the room , and after a minute or two , the first bell rang.

--

_"I wonder what she's doing right now."_

Lying in his bed , arms behind his head and looking intently out of the window , Shinji's in deep thoughts again. His parents were both out , he's alone in the apartment , with a fever , feeling weak and bored. "I wanna go out.. Fever sucks." he whispered before he turned around , covered himself with his thick blanket.

--

"Good morning class! Isn't it a wonderful day to start our new lesson? Hihi." , the students growned. Misato Katsuragi , the cheerful school adviser of the class. She's 30 years old but not that obvious. Tall , pretty and sexy.

"But before that , I want to introduce your new classmate. YEAH !! that's right! You're going to have a new classmate. Now , isn't that great!?" , all boys cheered , whispering stuffs like , 'I hope she's a girl..' , 'I wonder if it's another hot momma'. "Ok, Ok, Boys, SHUT THE HELL UP!! --- oops , just kiddin'. Well , sorry to disappoint you boys , He's a HE 'kay?" , all the boys booed in frustration.

"Eh? Zip it guys. Now, Kaworu , could you please come in?"

"Kaworu? The name seems familiar." , Hikari suddenly heard Asuka whispered.

"Do you know him?" , a guy with ruby eyes , pale skin and quite tall was standing in front of the class. Asuka shooked her head before saying , "Nope. Maybe just heard the same name."

"Hi. I'm Kaworu Nagisa , 16 years old and a transfer student from Okinawa. Nice to meet you all." , after bowing for a while , he gave Asuka a glanced. Which everyone caught including her.

_"What the--.. What was the for?"_ , leaving Asuka bewildered , Kaworu occupied an empty seat 2 chairs behind the redhead. Students were changing whispers like , 'Does he know her?' , 'Good thing Shinji's not in here.' , 'Gosh , he's cute..'. And it was cut when Misato started to talk about the new lesson. "So here's our new lesson class. Just continue to blab later ok? Get your books and we'll start."

--

12:30pm

"Eh? I fell asleep." , while rubbing his right eye , Shinji eyed his clock , it says 12:30pm and it's time for lunch. Sad to say , he doesn't know how to cook and there's no leftover inside the fridge. "God , what am I going to do. * Sigh. Time to go to the market I guess." , he changed clothes , fixed his bedroom , left the apartment and now on his way to the market.

Lurking in the streets of Tokyo-3 , Shinji's not in his senses , so he never noticed a girl , not too far , running fast and heading towards his direction.

"MOVE !!!!"

"Eh?" , too late , the inevitable happened. They bumped into each other. Not just an ordinary bump of course.

--

12:40pm : School Grounds

"Uhm , Miss ?"

Asuka turned around to see who's the owner of the voice. Kaworu who's smiling was leaning against a tree staring at her. She pointed her finger at herself. "Yes , you." She looked around to check if it was really her he's speaking with. Hikari's not yet there as well.

"What do you need from me?" , she used a cold tone and was wearing a serious expression.

"Nothing. I just want to call your attention. You alone?" , moving away from the tree where he was leaning just a while ago. He was now standing inches away from the redhead.

"The hell you care if I am." , not moving even an inch away , Asuka's now looking at him straight in the eyes. Crimson eyes against crystalline blue. Kaworu was going to say something when someone called Asuka's name.

"Asuka!" , it was her best friend. Holding two bentos , waving at her. Confusion strikes her when she suddenly noticed that the new student was with her best friend. Asuka , leaving Kaworu behind , went to where Hikari is.

"Is there any problem? You look serious." , Asuka just turned her head facing her back where Kaworu was standing. He just smirked at her , then made his way inside the building. "He's weird." , Hikari added. Asuka's still silent and Hikari's wondering why as she looked at her. _"Asuka..."_

--

Meanwhile

"OUCH ! That hurts! Hey you! I said move ok!? Didn't you hear it. Tsk. Dumb." , a teenage girl about Shinji's age stood up fixing her short skirt before rubbing her hurt butt. "Argh , it still hurts and thanks to you.... Eh? Hello!? Are you with me?" , still receiving no reply from the man , she decided to check up on him. Looking at him , she began to kneeled down to see if he's okay. He was lying on the floor , eyes closed and with a frown on his face.

"Hey mister? Are you okay? You should get up now. This is not your room you know. Hmpf." , she was about to slap him when her knee made contact with his arm. _"Kinda hot.. Hey.. Is he..?"_. She then put a hand in his forehead. "Oh my gosh ! You're burning hot! Whoa , what should I do ? Waaaaa .. There's no need to panic. Whooooh. Ok Ok Ok. WHAT THE HECK! YOU SHOULDN'T BE LEAVING YOUR HOUSE IF YOU'RE SICK!! What an idiot!" , People who were just walking around set all eyes on her. "Oops. Hehe. Sorry." _"Now what am I going to do?"_

--

Classes' over and Asuka went straight back home. After changing from her uniform , she immidiately went to check Shinji's condition.

"Shinji?"

*Ding Dong

"Shinji-kuuuuun?"

*Ding Dong

*Ding Dong

"*Sigh. Is he sleeping?"

She entered the room and headed where she expects Shinji to be resting , but to her surprise.. "What!? He's not here?" She scanned every part of the Ikari apartment , but Shinji's nowhere. "Where did you go Shinji? You asshole!"

--

Inside a dark room. Shinji woke up lying in a normal-sized bed. Sitting up to scan the whole area , thanks to the moonlight at least he could see a bit part of the room.

"Where am I?" , the lights went on and a girl was standing behind the closed door.

"In my room." , she's pale , average height , blue haired and crimson eyed.

"Hi , i'm Rei , Rei Ayanami. You ?" , she declared with a smile.

Shinji doesn't know what's happening and why he's in there. He doesn't know her either. He's just staring at her with this weird expression not realizing that it's already 7:00pm and that someone was already looking for him.

_"Shinji , where are you? *Sigh.."_

--

_To be continued.._

--

A/N : Longer than the other two chapters right? Hihi. But still , kind ov short. Well , it's just the way it is.(: Hope you liked it , loved it and enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more updates , thanks , have a nice day and Godbless. So long! ^^


End file.
